This project is to develop a noninvasive alcohol detecting device that could be used by people not trained in chemistry. The basis for alcohol detection is the use of alcohol oxidase to metabolize ethanol and a chromogen peroxidase system for hydrogen peroxide analysis. The basis of this technology had been developed earlier and this earlier research is the basis for further improvement and refinement. The improvement would include vivid color shades at critical ethanol levels. Components in the saliva are to be examined for their potential interaction with the alcohol oxidase- peroxidase system.